1. Field of the Invention
The present invention will describe a memory element having an organic compound, a memory device having the memory element, and a method for manufacturing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) has been developed and researched as a technology to recognize and identify things and people. Such the RFID is used to prevent counterfeiting of securities or to identify individual, and many applications are expected.
An IC (Integrated Circuit) chip formed using a silicon wafer is used for the conventional RFID, and it forms a memory circuit such as ROM or RAM, a control circuit such as CPU (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-20665 (FIG. 2)
As described above, a chip of an RFID which is formed using a silicon wafer is non-transmissive. Further, the size of a chip tends to be made smaller in order to increase impact resistance, however the chip is not considered to be thinned, and when it is mounted for securities or an individual identification, it is often noticeable.
Such the RFID is considered to be used for an area of a tag for goods, and its cost is expected to be lowered so that it is disposable. Therefore, the RFID is formed by taking out many planes from a silicon wafer having a circular shaped mother body, however limit for lowering the cost with increasing a taking-out efficiency has begun to appear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a memory element and a memory circuit having the element with lowered cost and reduced manufacturing steps. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a memory element having the circuit and a semiconductor device having the memory element.